Bonding With You
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: *Complete* A new girl comes and puts a thought bond on S+S so now they can hear each others thoughts!!! Who is this new girl and what is she up to? S+S and E+T!!! Please R+R!!!
1. Default Chapter

*First chapter Edited* Hey all this fic is about a new girl who comes and puts a thought bond on Sakura and Syaoran so now every thing the think the other person can hear!! But what is that girl here to do? Find out!! There is going to be S+S!!!! And a little E+T!!! Please R+R!!! I hope you like it!!!!

Bonding With You

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me talking)

^ Dreams^

I don't own CCS but I do own Lia I made her up!!!

^ A girl dressed in a Black dress was on the Tower, "Now will be the time mistress be ready for me. Remember that your heart will be the only key to win the battle of faith…" ^

"Sakura-chan, wake up you are late for school!" yelled Kero-chan

"Hoe!!! I am late!" she jumped out of bed and ran to school quickly.

"Yes! Just in time," Said Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan, late again?" said her best friend, Tomoyo-chan.

"Yeah, butI made it just in time."

"Hey, Sakura-chan."

"Hey, Syaoran-kun."

Just when Sakura was about to say something teacher came in stopping her.

"Hello, class we have a new student every one meet Lia-san from China.

"Lia-san, please sat behind Li-san."

Lia sat down behind Syaoran. 

Sakura looked at Syaoran out of the corner of her eye.

~she seems like I have met her before~

~Hmm I know Sakura-san we have met and now let me do a little trick so your thoughts are not your own any more. ~ 

Lia said really quietly, "Your mind your thoughts out not your own, because this bond will be complete. Power of darkness light of the soul complete this bond on my call." 

"Lia-san, will you please answer problem three?"

"Lia-san are you ok?"

"Ah!" Lia fell off the chair 

Every one start to laugh at the  young girls dismay.

"Oh no I am so sorry my mind just wandered off please forgive me the answer is 66."

"You are forgiven Lia-san, and yes the answer is correct you can get back on your seat now."

Lia got back in her seat embarrassed, her cheeks tinted a bright red.

Later as the bell rang...

"Your homework is due Monday have a good weekend every one. And Lia-san please keep your mind on the work next time."

"Yes Sir," she bowed and left quickly.

Lia-san ran in jumped into the huge Sakura tree, as she listened into the group's converstation.

"Come on Sakura-chan we are having lunch," Said Tomoyo-chan.

"I wonder where Lia-san went?" Sakura asked.

Lia then said really quietly "your mind your thoughts our not your own because this bond will be complete. Powers of darkness, light of the soul, complete this bond on my call. Now Power of the Faith release." 

"Hmm did you guys hear something?" asked Sakura

"I did not hear any thing," said Eriol-kun.

"Me either," said Tomoyo-chan

~Hmm I thought I heard something thought Sakura~

"Sakura-chan, did you say something?" Asked Syaoran

"No, I didn't."

"I think you both are hearing things today," Said Eriol-kun.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other.

"Well we have to go finish our project good bye Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo-chan walking away with Eriol-kun dragging behind.

~Hmm I don't remember any project I just think they are up to something thought Sakura. ~

"I think they are up to something too Sakura-chan," Said Syaoran-kun

"Yeah, wait how did you know what I was thinking?"

"I don't know that is weird." 

"Yeah, ok I will think of something and you tell me what I am thinking."

"Ok."

~ Hmm I have to do my chores and my math homework I will never get my math done it is just too hard. ~

"You thought you were going to have a hard time on your math home work. You know I could help you."

"Syaoran-kun, you just read my mind! How did you do that?"

"I have no clue see if you can read mine," said Syaoran.

~ I can always help you Sakura-chan on your homework~

~ You would really help me Syaoran-kun? I sure do need the help it is really hard. I don't know how you can do it. ~

~It is pretty easy to me. ~

They opened their eyes.

"How did we just do that?" asked Syaoran-kun

"I don't know let's go ask Kero-chan come on,"  Sakura said dragging Syaoran to talk to Kero-chan.

Lia jumped down "this is going to be really funny, they are going to have to work together for this test." 

She walked away slowly. (Well she sounds just a little bit mysterious don't you think?)

"Hey monster. Oh no what is the gaki doing here?"

~ One more time he calls me that I am going to…~

"Syaoran-kun no you will not do that to my annoying brother."

"Ok, I won't but he better stop calling me a brat."

 ~I will just use my magic and he will be gone and…~

"Syaoran-kun, stop saying that you know that you can't do that."

"Oh sorry, I forgot you could do that."

They went up stairs leaving behind a weirded out Touya.

Touya followed them he wanted to know what was going on, ~They were like reading we each other's minds thought Touya~ 

"Kero-chan, do you know what happened?"

"Well, there is only one thing some on has put a bond on you to."

"A bond what kind of bond?" asked Sakura

"I thought bond it means you can hear each others thoughts."

"All of our thoughts?" asked Syaoran

"No, you can stop the other person from listening to some things but not all of them."

"How would we do that?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know."

"That is a lot of help stuffed animal."

"Hey, I am not a stuffed animal. You are lucky I am even helping you brat."

~ So they have a bond I can't believe this my sister and that brat have a bond, but that can only mean one thing thought Touya~ (ok all Touya are ready knows about Kero and Sakura's magic and all. Hmm I wonder what he meant by "that can only mean one thing" hmm I guess you well have to wait and see!!) 

"So how do we get rid of the bond?" Asked Syaoran.

"There is no way you can you are stuck with it."

"Forever?" asked Sakura

"Yes, forever Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked at Syaoran and closed her eyes Syaoran did the same thing.

Touya looked thought the door and watched carefully.

~ Syaoran-kun, we are stuck like this forever~

~ I am sure there is a way out of it Sakura-chan~

~ But what if there is not. ~

~ Don't worry Sakura-chan we will find a way but until then my thoughts our your thoughts~

~ And yours out mine right? ~

~ Yep so I guess we will have to figure out a way to block the thoughts right?"

~ Yeah Kero-chan did say we could block some right so maybe there is a way. ~

Kero watched the two Card captors deep in thought as Sakura had reached out for Syaoran's hand and they held on the auroras becoming stronger.

~ I don't know Sakura-chan that stuff animal didn't help too much~

~ He tried though~

~ Well, I am sure we can live with this bond thought Syaoran~

"I am sure we can," Said Sakura. 

They opened their eyes and let go of their hands as they both blushed.

"Well, I have to go home good-bye Sakura-chan." 

"Good-bye, Syaoran-kun."

Touya ran to his room before Syaoran came out.

Syaoran tried not to think because he knew Sakura could hear his every word but his mind wandered and he began to think any way

~ Me and Sakura have a mind bond that well stay on forever and I have no way to get it off. I know Sakura is scared and I am too. I can hear her privet thoughts and she can hear mine and I don't know what to do. ~ 

Sakura was listing to Syaoran thinking to himself and she was really surprised that he even cared for her. He kept calling her by her first name and it sounded so right.

~ How am I suppose help Sakura when I am the one needing help also? ~ 

~ Syaoran, you don't have to worry about me you know we can help each other. ~

~ Sakura, I didn't know you were listening. ~

~ I am sorry that I was but I could not help it Syaoran can I call you that? ~

~ Sure, as long as I can call you Sakura. ~

~ Syaoran, she blushed saying his name, how long have you been calling me Sakura in your head? ~

~ I, he blushed, I don't really know I guess I just started doing it and never stopped. ~

~ Then how come you never called me Sakura out loud? ~

~ I don't really know I guess every time I tried it came out as Sakura-chan.~

~ Well, I am glad we can call each other by out first names.  

~ Me too~

~ Well, I have to go to bed and Syaoran... ~

~ Yes~

~ Tomorrow can you help me with my math homework? ~

~ Ok sure. ~

~ Thank you. ~ 

~ Your welcome good night, Sakura~

~ Goodnight, Syaoran. ~

Back to Touya's room

"Hey stuffed animal come here."

"I told you not to call me that."

" I heard that the brat and my sister have a thought bond."

" Ya and I care why?"

" Did you hear what I said that gaki it going to be able to hear every thing my sister thinks and that is not good how could you let this happen!!!"

" I didn't let this happen someone else did it."

" Remember what that book said?"

" Oh no you don't think that…"

" Yes, it is coming true faith is here to test the two bonded souls and you know what that means."

" Ohh no I am stuck with him forever!!"

" You and me both."

(Hmm what were those two talking about? Well this is very important to remember so make sure you know what they said!"

Sakura and Syaoran both went to sleep dreaming peacefully... but little did they know their thoughts were still shared...

^Sakura saw all of her friends and family dead on the floor.

 "Mistress, you will need more power to defeat me." 

"No let Syaoran go now, he is the only one left."

" No he is mine now." 

Sakura saw Syaoran bowing to the person.

" No Syaoran what are you doing this."

" I hate you! You evil person you killed my family and friends and I will not let you kill Syaoran either.? Yelled Sakura.

Syaoran took out his sword and was about to kill her, but she woke up. ^

" Ohh that was scary, Kero-chan are you there?"

Then she remembered she went to Tomoyo's because she had the new game and tons of candy.

Sakura was trying not to cry, as she held her knees close to her body.

~ I am all-alone Kero-chan is not here to help me. What if that dream comes true~ she kept on crying then she heard...

~ Don't cry Sakura I am here. ~

~ Syaoran I had the most scariest dream ~ 

She started to cry harder, as cold tears feel down her pale cheeks.

~ Please, don't cry Sakura that dream will not come true I promise~

~ But what if it does? ~ She started to cry harder, ~ I am afraid~

~ Sakura hold on for a minute.~

Syaoran got up out of bed. Using his dash card, he got ot Sakura's house in no time, and climbed up the tree by Sakura's house.

~ Sakura open the window~

She got up and opened the window letting Syaoran jump in. She hugged him tightly to her body, pressing against his bare chest.

"Shhh Sakura that dream will not happen."

"But all of my family were dead and Kero-chan and Ruby and Yue and you were."

"Shhh Sakura I am here and I would never turn evil and I will keep you safe."

Sakura stopped crying hard, and cuddled up to him.

Syaoran wiped the tears off of her face softly.

"How come you never told me you were having these dreams?"

"Well they were never this bad," she started to cry again, but Syaoran quickly stopped them by sitting on her bed, cradling her to his body.

She fell fast asleep, because of his rocking motions and sweet whispers. Just as he was about to leave his sleeping beauty, "Syaoran please don't leave what if I have that dream again please stay with me. No one is here to help me out Oni-chan and daddy are on a dig."

"Ok I will stay," he got a blanket and pillow and slept on the floor

A few minutes later

"Syaoran are you still awake?"

"Yeah."

"I can't sleep on I am afraid that I will have that dream again," she got up, making her self at home in Syaoran's blanket as he started to blush he pulled her closer.

"Thank you for being here for me Syaoran."

"Your welcome I will be here whenever you need me."

"I guess having this bond is not so bad," said Sakura

"Yeah, it could turn out to be a good thing." 

"Syaoran don't you think Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan make a great couple?"

"Yeah, I think they do they both are sneaky and have to know every thing and evil."

"Hahahaha Syaoran they are not evil."

"Well Tomoyo-chan is not that evil, but Hiragizawa is."

"Syaoran, I still don't know why you hate him."

"He is evil and he freaks me out."

"Ok let's go to bed good night."

"Goodnight."

The next morning

Syaoran looked around and felt Sakura in his arms, as his memories came back to him.

He got up slowly trying not to wake up Sakura as he went into the kitchen and made some breakfast for them.

"Sakura, come on get up."

"Just 10 more minutes please?"

"Come on Sakura

"Do I have to get up?"

"Yes you do it is 12 o clock."

"Ok," she said reluctantly.

"Syaoran, this is really good how did you learn how to cook like this?"

"I have learned over the years and my sisters taught me."

"Do you miss your family?"

"A little, but I write to them all the time."

"Were you lonely?"

"At first when Meilin-chan and Wei left I was, but after time I never got lonely. I had you and the rest of the gang."

"But still staying all alone."

"It is really not that bad as it sounds."

"Thank you for breakfast."

"Your welcome now lets go do the dishes."

They did the dishes and then started on their math homework.

"Yes we are half done!" yelled Sakura.

"See math is not that hard."

"Well, it is not hard when I have help for the best math student."

"I am not that good at math."

"You are compared to me."

The finished there math and their other homework quickly, in silence.

"Do you want to go to the park, Syaoran?" asked Sakura breaking the silence between them.

"Sure lets go."

They went to the park and then went for ice cream.

"Syaoran, what is your favorite favor of ice cream?"

"Chocolate, what is yours?"

"Hmm I don't know I like a lot of flavors I could not just pick one. Hey look there is Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan I wonder what they are up to come on."

Syaoran and Sakura spied behind a bush.

"Well, we have to come up with a plan and a very good one to," Said Tomoyo-chan

"Hmm I have been thinking about it for days but I have not come up with anything," Said Eriol-kun

"But they are so kawaii and prefect together and they both love each other but are two afraid to tell each other. And every one else knows that they love each other but them," Said Tomoyo-chan

"Well, I am sure that we will come up with something, Tomoyo."

~ Syaoran, Eriol-kun just called Tomoyo-chan by her first name I don't even do that~

~ Yeah and what are those to up to? ~

~ But who are they trying to set up this time~

~ Who knows. thought Syaoran~

"Well, we have to think of something Eriol, but I have to go home." "

Good-bye," she kissed his cheek

Eriol blushed, tinting his cheeks slightly.

"Good-bye Tomoyo," he said as she walked away.

Eriol put his hand to his cheek, "Man it is good to be loved by an evil and beautiful person." 

"Syaoran, Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan are in love!"

"Who would ever think and you know Sakura?"

"Yea."

"He said she was evil so there I told you they were both evil."

"Syaoran," she punched him in the shoulder lightly.

"Well, I got to go Syaoran I will see you at school tomorrow."

"Ohh and Sakura remember to bring lunch we have a field trip."

"Oh yeah thanks Syaoran I will see you later," she ran home Syaoran turned and walked home ~good-bye Sakura~ he thought

Sakura heard him and smiled to her self.

Next day

"Sakura-chan get out of bed you are late for school!! Yelled Kero-chan

"Ohh no I am late!!" She got up and got dresses, ate breakfast and was running out the door.

Then she saw Syaoran, "Syaoran what are you doing here?"

"I knew you would be late so I got made lunch for you come on are going you be really late if we don't hurry."

They ran to school together, as Touya watched them go.

~I knew that this would happen~ he rode his bike to school quickly locked in his thoughts.

"Li-san, Kinomoto-san you are both late now since every one are ready has a partner you to will just have to work together now onto the bus."

They went on the bus, and sat in the back.

~ Man, that lady is mean~

~ Yeah very mean~

~ Hoe Syaoran I forgot you were listening~

~Well it is hard not to, Sakura where are we going again? ~

~ We are going to the lake on the other side of town where we well see the museum. ~

~ Ohh yeah now I remember~

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan are you there? Syaoran-kun."

"Huh," they said together

"I have been trying to get you to out of that trance forever I was just wondering how come you to were late," asked Tomoyo-chan

"Ohh well," she looked at Syaoran. ~Help~

"Umm Sakura-chan forgot her math homework at my house because she asked me to help her with it and where were you Tomoyo-chan I thought you were suppose to help out Sakura-chan."

"Well, I got umm a little busy and forgot I am sorry." 

Tomoyo-chan turned around fast blushing and she remembered what she was doing that day. 

~ You got her there Syaoran~

~ Yeah I knew that would get her of our case and you know what she was not suppose to met you any way. ~

~ Yeah look at her blushing~

They laughed.

"What so funny guys?" asked Eriol-kun.

"Nothing, Eriol-kun." 

"We were just wondering where Tomoyo-chan was yesterday but she would not tell us."

"Ohh," he blushed, "umm I thought she said she was doing homework."

"Yea that is what I was doing." Tomoyo-chan said quickly.

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other and laughed.

~ They are making fools of each other thought Syaoran~

~ Yea they are both blushing really hard~

Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other, wondering what the heck S+S were doing.

"What are they laughing at?" Asked Eriol who was still blushing.

"I have no clue," said Tomoyo, "but I think that is the first time I ever heard Syaoran-kun laugh."

"Yea, I think that is the every first time."

Tomoyo took at her video camera as she was taping them.

~ You know I don't think we should tell them that we know that they are together. ~

~ Yeah I think we should wait a little longer it is so funny!! Thought Sakura~

Tomoyo-chan looked around and every one was sleeping, but S+S and them. Sakura and Syaoran had their eyes closed and we putting their hands together and were letting out a powerful aurora.

"What are they doing, Eriol?"

"I have no idea but it looks like they are talking to each other or something."

~ Do you think we should blackmail them since they do that to us all the time? Asked Sakura~

~ Yeah we could use one of Tomoyo-chan video cameras to do it. ~

~ Yeah you know they are going to be blushing really hard when we bring it up again thought Sakura~

They opened their eyes and said, "That is what we could do it is a prefect plan."

"Now all we have to do is get it on tape," said Syaoran

Tomoyo and Eriol acted like they were sleeping listening to the young couple.

"I think we should go to sleep Syaoran it is going to take a long time to get to the lake."

"Yeah," Sakura rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder as they both fell asleep.

"What were they doing Eriol?"

"I don't know but we should find out."

"Don't they look kawaii!!"

"Shhh we don't wanna wake them up lets take a nap." (Ohh they did not even remember that Sakura called Syaoran by his first name!!! I would have noticed big time!!! Well there is a reason for it!!!!)

"Sakura-chan wake up we are there," said Tomoyo-chan.

"Really all ready?"

"Syaoran-kun, wake up."

"Are we there?" he said opening his eyes, revealing their deep amber color.

"Yeah," said Sakura, "come on lets go."

Well I think that is it for this chapter!! How do you like it so far? Well please R+R and I do take flames but please be a little nice about it. I think S+S were so kawaii!!!! Calling each other but their first names and reading each other's minds!!! Kawaii!!! Any way should I keep writing? Ok for the next chapter if you all want me to do one it. Here is what it would be about. What does Lia do at the field trip and why is Eriol-kun burred in books and what happened to Tomoyo's video camera? These will all be answered next chapter of Bonding with you!!! From MoshiMoshiQueen


	2. Going to the Lake

Well this is the second chapter of Bonding With You!! I am sorry that I took so long to put up!! Well I really hope you like it!! Please R+R!!! S+S and E+T forever!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Bonding with You  
  
1 By MoshiMoshiQueen  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
"Talking"  
  
(Me talking)  
  
Book names  
  
  
  
"Wow this place is really pretty!" said Sakura.  
  
"Yeah I can't wait to go swimming." Said Naoko.  
  
"Yeah!" said Chihara.  
  
"But first we have to put up the tents by our selves. Remember Mr. Terada said we can't go any where with out putting up the tents by our selves." Said Naoko.  
  
"Lets get started!" said Tomoyo.  
  
Almost every one was done but Sakura who was having a really bad time.  
  
~Why can't we just get help this is way to hard! ~  
  
"Sakura-chan will you hurry up!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"I am trying Tomoyo-chan! Just go with out me ok?"  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes go."  
  
~Man I wish that I paid attention when Mr. Terada was telling us how to put these things up. Now what do I do with this stack thing?"~  
  
~Put it threw the loop and then put it in the ground really hard and make sure that it stays in there. ~ Thought someone.  
  
"Hey that is right. Wait who said that?" she looked around.  
  
~Sakura did you forget I was here inside your head? ~  
  
~Oh yeah hey Syaoran thank you for helping me. ~  
  
~Ok what do I do after I put the stacks in the ground? ~  
  
~You know I should not be helping you? ~  
  
~But you are going to because you want to see me in a bathing suit ~  
  
~Yeah that is right, I mean no I was just umm. ~  
  
~I wish I could see your face Syaoran I beat that it is beet red. If you really wanted to see me in a bathing suit then why don't you start helping me get this tent up? ~  
  
~ It just came out I didn't mean it. ~  
  
~So you don't want to see me Syaoran I am hurt. ~  
  
~No, no I didn't mean it that way I just oh forget it. ~  
  
~So you do want to see me. ~  
  
~You just love to tease me don't you? ~  
  
~Yep it is so fun and so easy. ~  
  
~So I guess if I want to see you in a bathing suit then you want to see me in mine n e? ~  
  
~I umm can you just help me put this tent up? ~  
  
~So Sakura you are easy to tease too. Now set up the stick that goes in the middle ok? ~  
  
(Ok I have no clue how to put up a tent so I am just going to skip with whole putting up the tent thing.)  
  
"Finally I am done!" said Sakura jumping up and down.  
  
Syaoran jumped down from the tree by Sakura's tent and said, "So finally got it."  
  
"Not with out your help."  
  
"Come on lets go swim." Said Syaoran.  
  
"I am coming out now."  
  
Sakura came out with a pink two-piece bathing suit that fit her perfectly.  
  
Syaoran was in a green bathing suit that fit him nicely. (Very nicely and his hair was messy and sooooo hot looking *Moshi-san drools* well on with the fic!)  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura for like five minutes.  
  
Sakura walked up to him and put his mouth back up.  
  
~You don't look to bad your self. ~  
  
~As good as you look now wait till you get wet. ~  
  
~Syaoran you have such a dirty mind. Not that I mind. ~  
  
They made it to the lake finally.  
  
~You know what would be really mean Sakura? ~  
  
~What? ~  
  
Syaoran pushed her into the lake.  
  
~That would. ~  
  
"Syaoran-kun! That was sooooo mean!"  
  
"Yeah but you should have seen your face."  
  
Sakura got out of the lake and pushed him in but Syaoran grabbed his hand and pulled her in as well.  
  
"Syaoran you know that was really mean." Sakura said pouting.  
  
"I know but I think you looked so cute when you are angry."  
  
"Well I think that you look cute when I do this, Sakura went really close to Syaoran and they could feel each others' breath on their faces.  
  
Syaoran started to blush 20 kinds of the color red.  
  
Sakura put her hand threw his hair and placed her finger on his lips.  
  
"This is when I think you look the cutest. When I do this."  
  
She licked his ear and Syaoran turned as red as a tomato.  
  
Syaoran got out of his dream land and then whispered in her ear, well I think you look the cutest when I do this."  
  
Syaoran started to tickle her.  
  
"Syaoran stop!! That tickles!"  
  
"It is suppose to."  
  
"They are so cute together I wish that someone would act like that towards me." Said Chihara.  
  
"Yeah." said another girl.  
  
Every girl at the lake was admiring the couple and all of the boys were taking notes behind them.  
  
Tomoyo was busy taping the whole kawaii scene and Eriol was back at the cabin surrounded by books trying to find out what Sakura and Syaoran were doing on the bus when they were coming to the lake.  
  
~Maybe they were doing a spell but what kind? ~  
  
Back to the lake  
  
Syaoran stopped tickling her and looked deep into her green eyes.  
  
Sakura looked in his amber eyes.  
  
~ We better go get dressed it is getting late. ~  
  
~Yeah, I guess we should. ~ Syaoran let go of Sakura and turned to swim back to the dock.  
  
~Syaoran. ~  
  
Syaoran turned around and looked at Sakura.  
  
"Thank you for helping me put up the tent."  
  
"Any time Sakura."  
  
Syaoran swam slowly back to the dock, Sakura then thought, ~and for the great time in the lake, why could I not say that to him. God I am so stupid. ~  
  
Sakura swam back to the dock and got out, "What are you guys looking at?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Nothing at all Sakura-chan we were just umm." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Looking at your really pretty bathing suit where did you get it?" asked Naoko.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo-chan made it for me. I am going to get something to eat any one else coming?" asked Sakura.  
  
"No thanks Sakura-chan I am going to stay here." Said Tomoyo.  
  
The other girls nodded.  
  
"Ok see you guys later!"  
  
"Did you see them together they were not acting that." Said Chihara.  
  
"They did not see what they were doing but we did how can we get them to see how they act towards each other?" asked Naoko.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan did you tape it?" Asked Rita.  
  
"No I missed the most kawaii moment in the world. I have to go in my room and weep." Tomoyo said acting sad and walking to her tent.  
  
Tomoyo started running towards Eriol's tent to tell him what happened.  
  
"Eriol guess what happened?!!"  
  
"Eriol? Where are you? Why are all these books in here?"  
  
"I was just looking about what Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun were doing in the bus."  
  
"Who cares about the bus look at this tape."  
  
Eriol snapped his fingers and the books disappeared.  
  
"Ok lets see it."  
  
"Ok it is sooooo kawaii!!"  
  
Tomoyo turned on her video camera.  
  
Eriol saw Sakura and Syaoran but they were not saying any words but yet they could understand each other.  
  
Then it hit Eriol a thought bond!  
  
Eriol jumped up and snapped his fingers and a book appeared.  
  
"Eriol come on the best part is coming Sakura-chan is going to lick Syaoran- kun's ear. It is sooooo kawaii!! What book could be better then my tape?"  
  
Tomoyo stopped the tape and looked at the title of the book.  
  
Can you read minds or is it a Thought Bond?  
  
"What kind of book it this?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"That is it Tomoyo, Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun have a thought bond."  
  
"What is a thought bond?"  
  
"A thought bond is a bond between two people and they can hear and talk threw their minds."  
  
"So what ever Sakura-chan thinks Syaoran-kun can hear and visa versa."  
  
"Wait it says here."  
  
"Goddess of Time lend me your powers and grant my wish. Powers of darkness, light of the soul, complete this spell on my call. Now Power of the Faith release."  
  
Time stopped and Lia came out, "Now Eriol-kun we can't have you ruining my plans now can we."  
  
Lia grabbed the book and started reading, "hmm the bond which a Woman of Faith grants means that a test will happen one week after the bond was made if the two souls which have been bonded do not release their true power they will forget they ever met, changing the balance of time."  
  
"Well this book makes me sound unimportant. Who made this book any way, hmmm written by, someone not important. Well that is very helpful. I will just rip out this page wait he will know someone did not want to read it, then he will look for the person who did it. Ok think what do I do?"  
  
"I have got it I will just give him a new book that tells lies."  
  
Lia snapped her fingers a then came down a book. "Ok the book of lies lets go.  
  
Book of lies grant me my wish and tell the lies you tell so well. Powers of darkness, light of the soul, complete this spell on my call. Now Power of the Faith release."  
  
"Ok now book of lies rewrite this book with lies as I demand you.  
  
Say the Woman of Faith is a legend that was made up along time ago but people think that she is real. She puts the thought bond on souls that seem to have the special gift. This gift is unknown to any one but the woman of Faith and the bonded souls."  
  
The book turned into Can you read minds or is it a Thought Bond? And rewrote what Lia told it to do.  
  
"Now goddess of time release now!" yelled Lia disappearing.  
  
"Well it says here that the Woman of Faith puts the thought bond on souls that have a special gift and that the gift is unknown to any one but the Woman of Faith and the two bonded souls." Said Eriol.  
  
"Well we know they both have the gift of magic." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun we are going to eat." Yelled Lia.  
  
"Coming!" said Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol snapped his fingers and the book disappeared.  
  
Well that is it!!! I hope you liked it!! Kawaii S+S moments!!! In the next chapter you will find out lots of things!! Please R+R!!! Please nice about it if you flame!! 


	3. My Prince and Servant

Well this is the third chapter of Bonding with You!! I hope you like!! Please R+R!!! Sorry it took so long to write!! I have been updating all of my fics! Let me tell you it is hard work!!

Bonding With You

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

(Me talking)

"Talking"

Lia ran to the tree and jumped into it. She saw Eriol and Tomoyo running to go eat. ~Well and they did not even think! They should have known that no one knew that those two were in the same tent. Oh well sometimes even they can be stupid. ~ She laughed and jumped down.

Lia stopped and saw Syaoran sitting up in a tree. ~Man he is so different since the last time I saw him. I wonder why he is up there and not with Sakura-san? Oh well I can't worry about that now. ~ She ran to the mess hall (The mess hall is where you eat.)

~Man I can't believe I did that to Syaoran-kun. I was acting so stupid. ~ Thought Sakura.

Syaoran listened quietly to Sakura's thoughts. He wanted to say something but he just could not think of what to say to her.

~Well I better make it up to him, now what should I do? ~

~She could lick my ear again. ~ Thought Syaoran.

~Now why would I do that I thought I was, wait!! Syaoran was that you? ~

~Nope that was not me. ~

~Ohh and who else can read or talk in my mind besides me? ~

~Umm I don't know. ~

Sakura giggled he wanted me to lick his ear again, now I can tease him so much for this.

~So Syaoran you want me to lick your ear again huh? ~

Syaoran blushed, ~Umm no I mean yes ~

Sakura laughed she walked in to the forest where she felt his aurora.

Sakura looked up and said, "You are blushing Syaoran."

Syaoran looked down and blushed even harder.

Sakura jumped up into the tree. (Ok this is a huge tree!! And they are can jump it because well they just can! Have you since how they jump in the CCS or CC series they jump high!)

Sakura looked at him and said, "So this whole time you were listening to my thoughts and did not say any thing but that you wanted me to do this." Sakura went close to his face and licked his ear.

Syaoran loved it when she did that needless to say Sakura liked it as well.

Sakura looked into his amber eyes and laughed.

"You're turning red Syaoran."

Syaoran laughed, "So are you."

Sakura turned bright red.

Syaoran laughed again then said, "Come on lets go eat."

Syaoran jumped down and waited for Sakura. Sakura jumped down but hit a branch see was about to hit the ground when…

Syaoran caught her, "Well this is not how I wanted you, but you still are in your bathing suit so I don't mind catching you."

Sakura blushed, "You love to tease down you?"

"Only with you. And now I am going to be your night in shinning armor and carry you to the mess hall."

"Syaoran no let go! They will all see us!"

"That is the point! Now lets go and get you really embarrassed!"

"Syaoran this is going to be way to embarrassing!"

"Don't worry I will be embarrassed with you my sweet little princess."

"Princess am I well after this you are going to have to do every thing I say to make this up to me!"

"Oh your servant am I?"

"Yes my servant! For the rest of the trip got it?"

"Yep I think so but right now I am not your servant and I think there is a girl right over there with a video camera in her hand yelling kawaii! With the other class mates watching for what we are going to do."

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I am going to do this." Syaoran started tickling her.

"Syaoran stop that tickles!"

Syaoran whispered in her eyes, "I think I will like being your servant."

He put her down and Sakura punched him softly.

Every one went into the mess hall to act like they were eating the whole time.

"That was so kawaii!!! Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun are the cutest couple!!!"

~I did not think they would bond that quickly! I did not even have a chance to use my magic on people. I should wait a little longer to start the fight of faith. Thought Lia. ~

Sakura and Syaoran walked into the mess hall laughing.

Everyone was looking at them but they did not care.

They both got some food and sat down by Tomoyo and Eriol.

"So you guys were having fun out there." Said Eriol.

"Maybe you should try some time Hiragizawa." Said Syaoran smiling evilly.

Eriol blushed.

"You guys were so kawaii out there and I got it all on tape!!!"

"Tomoyo-chan you should watch that tape again." Said Sakura smiling.

"Why?"

"You will see." Said Sakura laughing.

Syaoran started to laugh as well.

"Well I am going to go get changed." Said Sakura getting up.

"Since I am your servant would you like me to help you?" said Syaoran smiling.

Sakura blushed really red.

"No thanks I think I can get dressed on my own but I could use your help later." She said walking out of the mess hall.

Syaoran smiled.

"What just happened here? Those two are not acting all shy like they usually do." Said Tomoyo looking confused.

Eriol looked confused too.

Well that is it for now!! I hope that you liked it!! Kawaii moments!! Got to love them!!! Well please R+R!! I will try to get the next chapter up soon!!!


	4. Being Kawaii and Dance Contest

Well this is the forth chapter of Bonding With You!! Ok I am sorry that it took me a long time to upload this chapter but come on I have homework, friends, school, and no time to write during the week. But it is Monday and I am starting this so I will probably finish tomorrow if nothing comes up. I have a half in hour to write so I better get started!! Hope you like it!! Please R+R!!

Bonding With You

By MoshiMoshiQueen

                             ~Thoughts~                     

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

&On Tomoyo's video camera&

Song Lyrics 

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran who was still staring where Sakura had been standing a few seconds ago.

"Syaoran-kun what just happened?" asked Tomoyo still confused.

"What do you mean Tomoyo-chan nothing happened?" Said Syaoran still staring at the place where Sakura had been.

"Well you and Sakura-chan were just flirting and you carried her into the mess hall and don't for get what you two were doing in the lake."

"There is nothing going on we were just messing around that is all." Said Syaoran calmly.

"But you never flirt with Sakura-chan you are always so shy. And what did she mean by she might need you later. Are you to dating? I hope she didn't mean what I thought she meant."

Tomoyo kept asking a million questions all of which Syaoran was not listening to.

Then Mr. Terada come up on the stage in the mess hall.

"Please listen class we are having a singing contest to night so who ever wants to join and be in the contest please come up here and sign."

"Can two people sing together?" asked Sakura coming in the mess hall with white shorts and a pink tank top on.

"Yes and groups as well and who ever wins gets to be a teacher for a day." Said Mr. Terada.

Sakura went up to the signing sheet and put her name and Syaoran's down.

"Syaoran-kun guess what we are going to be doing a song."

"What?!!"

"Remember you owe me.' She said putting a big smile on.

"Ok I guess what are we doing?"

"Well I heard this song and it sounded really cool so lets do that one it is called At the Beginning With You it is song by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis." (This song is from Anastasia, and those people really do sing it. Oh it might be called something different like Wonderful Journey. It has many names but I call it At The Beginning with you.)

Syaoran hit is head on the table, "You know I can't sing." H mumbled.

"Yes you can I have heard you when you were singing at the park and when you were training. Opps I was not suppose to tell you that."

"You have been spying on me?"

"No well I just kind of saw you but you are getting away from the point. Come on and lets practice!" said Sakura pulling him away.

"Sakura do we have to!" whined Syaoran.

"Yes I want to win!"

Sakura and Syaoran started practicing their song while Eriol and Tomoyo went to spy on them.

"Sakura-chan can we stop practicing we have done the song a million times." Whined Syaoran lying down

"Ok you big baby, we got the song down any way." 

Sakura walked up to the tired Syaoran, "You still are my slave. So you have to do any thing I want you to."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

~I don't know what is it? Sakura thought. ~

~Well I hope it is a bad thing. ~

~You have a dirty mind Syaoran ~

~I know but so do you, spying on me. ~

~Oh did I forget you sing in the shower too. Sakura teased ~

Syaoran blushed, Sakura laid her head on his stomach.

~Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun are spying on us. ~

~Lets give them a show ok? ~

~Ok lets Tomoyo-chan is going to think this is really kawaii, I hope she does not have her camera. ~

~Remember we took it? ~

~Yes! She can't tape us she is going to be really mad she missed this lets make it good. ~

"Syaoran I think I have a job for you."

"And what is that?"

"Ohh I am sure you will like it." Sakura licked her lips and them put her finger to his mouth.

Tomoyo almost fell off the tree but Eriol caught her.

"Eriol-kun what are they doing? They have never acted like this before?"

Eriol was to busy watching the two card captors.

Syaoran smiled, "I think I like being your slave."

"Oh you do well after I am done you will want more then to be my slave you will be on your knees begging for more."

Syaoran was shocked, ~Sakura where did you learn to talk like that? ~

~TV, Kero, and my brother. ~

"What a dirty mind you have I don't think any thing could get me on my knees begging."

"Well you will be begging," Sakura went close to his face. There breath was mixing together.

Sakura licked his lips.

Syaoran closed his eyes and moaned.

"So Syaoran you are begging for more are ready and I have not even began."

"Well what can I say you are amazing."

Sakura licked his ear, she whispered in his ear, "Want to make this fic PG 13?" (Sorry I had to say that, no Sakura did not say that but if I keep going this will be PG 13, who knew Sakura could be so umm dirty? Yes I know she is OOC)

(Ok rewind)

Sakura licked his ear and whispered, "So what do you want to do my little slave?"

Syaoran smiled and kissed Sakura passionately

Sakura was shocked but she kept on kissing him.

"Kawaii!!!!" yelled Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo stop yelling they are going to hear you!"

Then Tomoyo fell out of the tree taking Eriol with her.

"AHHHH!" they yelled.

Sakura and Syaoran walked out the door and stood in front of them.

"Will you guys ever learn?" asked Sakura picking up Tomoyo.

"Ya come on Hiragizawa."

"Wait you guys were faking that?" asked Tomoyo rubbing her head.

"Yep you guys should stop spying."

"Man and I thought it was real!! I can't believe you did that Sakura-chan!"

"I am sorry Tomoyo-chan but we were just teaching you two a lesson," said Sakura walking away with Syaoran.

"Hope your head is not hurt Hiragizawa." Said Syaoran laughing.

"Really you should have seen your faces!" said Syaoran.

Sakura and Syaoran walked back into the room.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo and Tomoyo looked back at him.

"I think they liked doing that to each other." Said Eriol.

"Yeah Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun did kiss a long time. Hey I got it on tape too."

"I thought your tape reorder was gone?"

"I had another one just in case."

Eriol sweat drop

"Those two were faking but they enjoyed it and not just the part when we fell on our heads."

"Yeah those two really like each other but can't see it."

"Hey Eriol remember what Sakura-chan said about checking my camera again."

"Yeah."

"Well lets see what she was talking about."

Tomoyo rewound her camera and they both started watching it.

& "Hey Tomoyo-chan! I new you had a extra video camera so me and Syaoran-kun made you a little video."

"You are going to like it we are sure." Said Syaoran.

Tomoyo and Eriol saw them kissing by the lake and in the tent but before they could see more Tomoyo turned it off. &

"I can't believe they did that!"

"And they spent that time saying we were spying on them." Said Eriol.

They heard some music in the background.

"Hey the contest is starting lets go watch." Said Tomoyo running towards the mess hall.

Chihara and Yamzaki sang a song then Naoko and another group of girls. Now it was time for Sakura and Syaoran to sing.

Sakura came out dressed in a long pink dress that was sleeveless and it had pink cherry blossoms down it. Syaoran then came out wearing a black tux with a rose in his pocket.

The music started playing

**_We were strangers starting out on a journey ^Sakura signing^_**

**_Never dreaming what we have to go threw ^Sakura singing^_**

**_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you. ^Sakura singing^_**

**__**

**_No one told me I was going to find you ^Syaoran sings^_**

**_Unexpected what you did to me heart ^Syaoran sings^_**

**__**

**_When I lost hope you were there to remind me ^both singing^_**

**_This is the start ^both sings^_**

**__**

**_And life is a road I want to keep going ^both sings^_**

**_Love is a river I want to keep flowing ^both sings^_**

**_Life is a road now and forever-wonderful journey ^both singing^_**

**__**

**_I will be there when the world stops turning ^both singing^_**

**_I will be there when the storm is threw ^both singing^_**

**_In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you ^both singing^_**

Sakura looked at Syaoran and sang

**__**

**_We were strangers on a crazy adventure ^Sakura sings^_**

**_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true ^Syaoran sings^_**

**_Now here we stand ^both singing^_**

**_On the fate to the future ^both sings^_**

**_At the beginning with you ^both singing^_**

Sakura and Syaoran look at each other and start to sing again.

And life is road and I want to keep going ^both singing^ 

**_And love is a river I want to keep flowing ^both singing^_**

**_Life is a road now and forever-wonderful journey ^both signing^_**

**__**

**_I will be there when the world stops turning ^both singing^_**

**_I be there when the storm is threw ^both singing^_**

**_In the end I want be standing at the beginning with you ^both singing^_**

Suddenly glitter starts to fall on them.

**__**

**_Knew there was somebody somewhere where ^both singing^_**

**_Let me look in the dark ^both singing^_**

And now I know that the dream with live on ^both signing^ 

**_I have been waiting so long ^both singing^_**

**_Nothing is going to tare us apart ^both singing^_**

**__**

**_And love… ^Sakura sings^_**

**__**

**_And life is road and I want to keep going ^both singing^_**

**_And love is a river I want to keep flowing ^both singing^_**

**_Life is a road now and forever-wonderful journey ^_****_both signing^_****__**

**__**

**_I be there when the world stops turning ^both singing^_**

**_I be there when the storm is threw ^both singing^_**

**_In the end I want to be standing at the begin with you ^both singing^_**

**__**

**_Ahhaa… ^Syaoran sings^_**

**__**

**_Life is a road I want to keep going ^both singing^_**

**_Love is a river I want to keep going on ^both singing^_**

**__**

**_Starting out on a journey ^Sakura singing^_**

**__**

**_Life is road I want to keep going ^both singing^_**

**_Love is a river I want to keep flowing ^both singing^_**

**_In the end I want to be standing at the beginning ^both singing^_**

**_With you ^both singing^_**

Sakura and Syaoran bowed

Everyone was clapping really hard.

"That was really kawaii and I got it on tape!" said Tomoyo.

"Great job you guys." Said Eriol.

Syaoran gave Sakura the rose and said, "I am glad that you signed us up."

"So am I, I hope we win!"

"And the winners are by a large group of votes Sakura and Syaoran with At the Beginning with You!!"

"We won!!" said Sakura screaming.

Sakura and Syaoran went up and got their trophy.

Well what do you guys think? Was it good? Did you like it? Was it bad? Any suggestions? Well I hope you guys liked it and the song in here I really liked but I did not want to make a song fic with it so I just put it in here. I hope you liked it!! Please R+R!! Oh and where is Lia? She was not in this chapter or was she? Find out next time!!


	5. Battle of Faith

Well I got an email saying that you all would like me to put another chapter of Bonding With You up so here it is!! Sorry I have not been updating this in some time but you all know how it is, I get busy! Well I hope you like it!!

Bonding With You

By MoshiMoshiQueen!

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

(Me talking) 

^Dreams^

"You guys were so kawaii!!" said Tomoyo.

"Yeah that glitter made it even better." Said Chihara.

Syaoran looked at Sakura.

~Did you do that? ~

~No I thought you did. ~

~I thought you did. Maybe Eriol did it. ~

~Yeah I mean if it was not I and it was not you then it had to be Eriol. Because that glitter had a magical aurora. ~

"Well we are going to go to bed now see you guys later." Said Naoko.

"Good night." Said Tomoyo.

"Eriol-kun was it you who made the glitter fall?" asked Sakura.

"No, I thought you did."

"We thought you did." Said Syaoran.

"Well if you guys did not do it and I did not do it. Then who did?"

"Are saying there is some one else here that had magical powers?" asked Tomoyo.

They all looked at each other.

"No way were would have known if there was someone who had magical powers right?" asked Sakura.

"I think we should go to bed it is getting late. Lets talk about this later." Said Tomoyo.

Tomoyo left the kawaii couple. (I mean Sakura and Syaoran.)

"I am glad we won the contest but do you think the person who made the glitter fall is out to hurt us?"

"I don't know Sakura, if this person did want to hurt us then why did he or she not attack us are ready. I mean we have been alone many times." Said Syaoran.

"Come on lets go to bed." Said Sakura walking to the tent.

Syaoran sat in his tent thinking.

~Maybe the person who made the glitter, made Sakura and I have a thought bond. ~

Sakura lay in her tents dreaming away.

^So you have made it this far card mistress. Said a lady dressed in black.

"What do you want?"

"It is easy I want Syaoran."

"You can't have him!"

"I want to see you try and stop me! You will fight me soon be prepared to meet your match!" ^

Sakura woke up. ~What did that mean? I am going to lose Syaoran? ~

Syaoran heard Sakrua's thoughts and walked over to her tent.

"Sakura are you ok in there?"

Sakura opened the tent and let Syaoran in. 

"I had another dream and this time I could she the girls face it was Lia-chan."

"What was she doing in your dream?"

"Warning me that I better watch my back because the fight will begin soon."

"What fight?"

"I don't know." 

Sakura did not tell him about Lia saying she was going to fight a battle to win Syaoran. 

"When will it happen?"

"I don't know. I think we better go see Eriol-kun."

Syaoran and Sakura ran to Eriol's tent only to find…

"Some how I knew you two would come running to your dear friend or should I say descendent." Said Lia coming put from behind the bed.

"What did you do with Eriol-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Oh him. He is right here." Lia pulled out the curtain and there was Eriol frozen by Tomoyo.

"Let them go!" said Sakura.

"No way that will ruin my plans! Now come on lets go out side I don't want to ruin any thing." she snapped her fingers and they were outside.

"Welcome to the test of Faith!" Lia came out dressed in a black dress with a black hooded jacket.

"My name is Goddess of Faith! Powers of darkness, light of the soul, release my power on my call. Now Power of the Faith release."

Black light surrounded Sakura and Syaoran.

"Now no one can hear or see us. Let the battle begin." Lia put her hand in the air.

"Lighting come forth!"

Black lighting then almost hit Sakura but Syaoran pushed her out of the way.

"You will not win this battle!" said Syaoran trying to attack Lia.

"Poor little naïve Syao-chan! You don't know who you are dealing with!"

Syaoran stopped, "Faith is…"

"That is right I am Li, Lia." she smirked and looked at Syaoran

"Cousin!" Said Syaoran

"My dear cousin Syaoran how long has it been. I am here to finish my mission." (So Lia is his cousin who would have thought?)

"What is your mission?" asked Syaoran coldly

"Hmm you would like to know my mission well you are going to have to wait for that."

"I can't believe I did not see who you really were."

"No you are not Syaoran-kun we were all fooled." Said Sakura.

"Now Syaoran it is your doom."

"What?"

"My mission is to kill you dear cousin and dear Sakura-chan."

"Who sent you on this mission?" Asked Syaoran.

"Hmm I can not tell you that." She held up her finger at Sakura and shot something at her.

Syaoran jumped in the way it was a vine that wrapped around him. He tried to move but could not. Lia then tied him to a tree.

"Well that was easy I knew he would do that. Now Sakura we can fight."

"You did that on purpose!" yelled Syaoran

"Yeah I need to kill Sakura first."

Lia took out her daggers and ran at Sakura. Sakura quickly picked up Syaoran's sword and stopped her.

"So this is going to be a good fight." "Wind come forth."

The wind blow Sakura into the air.

"Fire come to my aid," the fire burned Sakura

"Ahhhhh." she fell to the ground 

"float release!" Yelled Sakura, saving her from hitting the floor.

"Well Sakura you can fight this well not last wrong so give up."

"No."

"Come on let me kill Syaoran and then you can stay alive."

"Never."

"Sakura why save him he does not care for you he loves some one else! He hates you!"

"No I am not listening to you."

"Look Sakura give up you are burnt and bleeding and all of your friends and family are gone and I am the only one who can bring them back. So give up Syaoran and then I well bring them back alive and you can live."

"No."

"Face it Sakura he does not love you, why die over someone who was mean and unfriendly to you."

"Sakura don't listen to her!" Yelled Syaoran.

"Oh be quiet." she pointed her finger at him and put a curse on him so he could not talk. 

"Now what was I saying oh yes." she jumped at her with her daggers heading right to her heart.

Syaoran looked at Sakura's face she was determined to beat Lia. ~She could just give me up to Lia and she would still be alive. But she will not give up; I don't want her to get hurt. ~ ~She will die and it will be my fault~

~It would not be your fault Syaoran, if I die it is my fault. ~

~Please Sakura just give me to her! ~

~Never! ~

Sakura jumped out of the way

"Give up Sakura." she swung her dagger at Sakura and cut her shoulder.

"No I well not give up."

"You will fail, for some guy who hates you." she swung again

Sakura blocked her with the sword.

Lia jumped back and took something out of her pocket "hey Sakura look who this is." her held up Kero and Suppi but they were really stuffed animals. "Think about it Sakura if I can do this to your guardians what do you think I can do to you."

Sakura ran to he and cut her shoulder "I will win Lia!"

Ling touched her shoulder and laughed she healed her self.

"I bet you wish you could do that Sakura-chan huh."

Sakura fell to the ground she was not going to win and she knew it her and Syaoran were going to die.

Lia was just about to kill her when… 

Well I think I will stop writing here! I hope you liked this chapter!! So what do you think will happen? Will Sakura die? Hmm!! Please R+R!!

I took off my fic Glitter and put some of it on here. I think I know the perfect way to finish the fic!! Please R+R!! Hope you liked it!


	6. I Will Always Love Bonding With You... ~...

HAHHAHAHAH!! I left you all hanging last chapter and now here is the next one!! So what is Lia going to do? Will Sakura die? Read and find out!!! Sorry it has taking sooooo long to get this chapter up1! What can I say I am a very busy person!! "More Like Lazy." Says someone coming out. "Shut Up Ling!" Moshi-san yells. "Well you were being lazy I just saw you watching TV not doing your chores." Ling said. "What?!" Moshi-san yells blushing. "I was not!" Moshi-san yells and hit Ling on the head. "Well go to go!! Pease R+R!!" Ling Stop I am sorry!!! Put that thing down!" yells Moshi-san running away. This is the last chapter!

Bonding With You 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me talking)

Lia stabbed Sakura with her dagger and then dropped it to the ground. Sakura fell to the ground softly.

Lia dropped to her knees and looked down at the bloody dagger. Tears fill her eyes.

Syaoran is let free and he screamed out Sakura's name and runs to her quickly.

He held her head up, "Please Sakura don't leave me. I love you so much. Please open you eyes." He starts to cry as he holds her tightly to him.

Tears fall down his cheek and lands on Sakura's stained face. Syaoran's body starts to glow a bright green color and his aurora gets much powerful.

Lia gets up slowly and bows, "Master Syaoran you have past the test but you are the only one who can help Mistress Sakura pass."

Syaoran dried his tears and held Sakura's head up and kissed her passionately. 

Putting all of his energy and love into it.

Sakura started to glow a light pink and started mixing with Syaoran's.

Their love was so powerful that it made a strong beautiful light that filled the sky.

Kero, Suppi, Tomoyo and Eriol were all let go of Lia's spell.

They all looked at Syaoran and Sakura.

Lia stood up slowly and turned her daggers back into a necklace and put it around her head.

"I heard you crying for me. Do you really love me?" asked Sakura.

Syaoran blushed and said, "I was afraid you did not feel the same." He put his head down.

Sakura put her hand under his head and lifted it up slowly.

"I do love you Syaoran." She said smiling.

Syaoran hugged her tightly and smiled. 

They both looked at Lia who was smiling. She bowed to them, "You have passed the test of faith mistress and master." She started to walk away slowly.

"Lia?" said Sakura.

She stopped and looked at them. "I must go on my way now. Life has set another path for me to travel." She said bowing.

"Wait Lia please tell us why you tested us and why you came." Said Syaoran.

Lia smiled at them.

"I came back and now I have to say good-bye. I cannot explain my mission nor can I explain why I came. It is something you will have to wonder about."

Lia walked slowly to Tomoyo and Eriol and smiled at them both.

"Eriol-san you should really practice your magic more often. I fooled you the whole time."

"If you are faith that means you are dead right?"  
Lia nodded. "I died when I was younger. Never got a chance to live life to the fullest. I test souls so they can bond, so they can live their lives to the fullest. If I was not here before they realized their true feelings then Mistress Yelan would have sent Syaoran home. Their souls would have been torn. Syaoran would become a heartless leader of the Li clan and Sakura would have gotten herself into trouble and would have died at the age of sixteen where she got shot."

"That really would have happened?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Yes it happened. When I died I was put in another body and it happened. Syaoran was so heartless to everyone."

"Lia are you going back there?" asked Tomoyo.

"No I am never going to alive again. I got killed in a fire in that time line. Life was not a happy place."

Lia bowed to them and turned and walked away slowly till no one could see her any more.

"Do you think we will ever see her again?" asked Sakura holding on tightly to Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded. "Next time we see her we should thank her."

Sakura smiled and thought. ~Life is good now. ~

~Hai and it always will be if I have you next to me. ~

"Now we have another thing to thank her for." Said Syaoran walking next to Sakura towards Eriol and Tomoyo.

"What is that?"

"For getting bonded to you."

"You did a good job Lia." Said someone.

"Yes they are happy together. I am glad that life change for the better for them." Lia said standing on a cloud.

"You left them bonded why?"

"They feel in love because of bonding together and they will stay in love still bonded together like souls should be. Bonded for the future."

"Life is good now." Said Lia walking from cloud to cloud looking down at the Earth. 

She watched Syaoran and Sakura laugh as they hugged Tomoyo and Eriol. Kero started to complain about being turned into a stuffed animal.

"Syaoran out of all the pain and sorrow I will always love…

Bonding With You."

Well that is the end of this fic!! Did you like the ending? Was it bad? I am not very good at endings! Please don't be mad if it is bad! I tried my best! I am going to write another fic it might be a sequel to this but it is about Lia's second life. Where Syaoran is sent home and turns into a cold heartless leader and Sakura gets herself into trouble. Will it end the way Lia said it would? With Sakura dead and Syaoran still being a cold being, dying alone. Is Lia going to show up in it? Well when I post it up you will find out! I really hoped you liked my fic!! Keep looking out for my fics!! Please R+R!!

"We will always be bonded. Bonded for the future." Said Syaoran kissing Sakura passionately.

"Hey gaki get you hands off my sister!" yelled Touya.

Syaoran starts to run from him.

"Touya don't kill him!" yells Sakura.

"Touya come here! Try some of my sweets! I can't find Suppi any where!" yells Nakuru.

Kero pops up, "The End!"

Moshi-san closes the curtains.

"Yea it really is the end."

End of this chapter!! Please R+R! I hoped you like it. It did not turn out as I planned but all I have to say is that if you liked it then my work is paid off.


End file.
